Moments with You
by Pisatel
Summary: In which Natsume and Mikan reminisce about their moments spent together. Edited version.


Ah, my first GA fanfic.

Disclaimer: I am not Higuchi Tachibana! I clearly do not own GA

* * *

><p>"Honey, remember when you first took me to your house to meet your family?" 30 year old Mikan Hyuuga asked her husband of 10 years, Natsume Hyuuga.<p>

"Yeah." Natsume said, smiling that rare smile of his. His eyes were in a dreamy state indicating he was reminiscing about the past.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Polka, you are going to meet my family." Natsume, at the age of 18 years, said._

"What? But I'm not ready!" Mikan said.

"Come on. You've been saying that for the past 2 years. Now's the time. I'll come by later at 8." He said and left.

Mikan was nervous. She was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive and decided to think about what his family was like.

_Are they rich and snobby? Or are they kind like my parents? Ah, I hope they would like me._ She thought.

DING-DONG

Mikan stood up at the sound of the doorbell and opened the door revealing Natsume.

"You look nice." He said as if inspecting her. Mikan let out a deep breath and walked beside him to his car.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived. _Wow_, was the only thing Mikan could think of.

"Let's go." Natsume escorted her to the front door of their enormous house then pressed the doorbell. A butler appeared and welcomed them in.

"Nii-chan!" A hyper little girl by the age of 13 appeared before them and tackled Natsume into a hug.

She then turned to Mikan and asked, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Mikan's nervousness ceased at the sight of the little girl's smile. "Yeah." She replied with a smile of her own.

The little girl squealed and hugged her, too.

"Aoi, stop choking the guest." A woman in her early 40's said. Mikan looked at her in awe and she realized that she was probably gaping like a fish.

"Mikan-chan. I am Kaoru Hyuuga, but please call me auntie. Welcome to the family!" She said and hugged her. Mikan squeaked in surprise but returned her hug, nonetheless.

"Kaoru, dear, stop choking our guest." A deep voice said. They both turned and saw a man walking towards them.

"Good evening, Mikan-chan. I am Ioran Hyuuga but call me uncle." He said, smiling at her.

"Good evening, uncle." She bowed.

"Let's eat?" Kaoru asked and they all went to the humongous dining room.

As it turns out, Mrs. Hyuuga knew Mikan's mom from way back. The rest of the evening continued with all of them having fun and chatting.

And soon, our favorite couple left and was now driving towards the Yukihara residence.

As they were nearing the gates, Natsume asked, "You had fun tonight?"

"Yeah! Your family is very kind. And those baby pictures of you were so adorable." She replied.

"Hn." He grunted, annoyed at the fact that his mom showed her his embarrassing photos.

They finally reached her house and said goodbye's to each other. Mikan was about to close the door when a hand stopped her.

"Hey, no kiss?" Natsume asked, giving her that innocent look.

She laughed and turned to kiss him on the cheek but he suddenly turned around, resulting to a kiss full on the lips. Natsume gave her that rare smile and went home. Mikan watched the car leave while thinking, _I wonder if our children would look as adorable as you, Natsume-kun._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"And remember the time when you proposed to me? I didn't even say yes!" Mikan asked, giggling.

Natsume scowled but that soon turned to a smug look, "You didn't have any choice. You were destined to be with me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are ne-_

"Hello?_"_Mikan Yukihara asked, still half-asleep.

"Polka." Natsume Hyuuga's deep voice was heard.

"Natsume? Why the hell did you call me at 8 in the morning? On a Saturday, too! " Her shrill voice answered.

"Polka, meet me later at the Sakura tree, 5:00. Don't be late and wear something nice." He said and hung up.

'_Meet him? Natsume never asks me out on a date, usually it would be me who will ask first_' She thought. Ah yes, she was confused for she never knows what was going on inside her boyfriend's head.

'_I'm bored, and there's nothing to do. Maybe I should call Hotaru!'_ Mikan thought, picking up her phone and dialing her bestfriend's number.

"What? I'm busy." Hotaru answered using her usual cold voice.

"Come on, Hotaru. Don't be such a meanie! Let's go shopping together!" Mikan said, cheerful as always.

"Shut up, baka. You are ruining my ears. Besides, you have a meeting with Hyuuga, right?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah! I have to go the Sakura tree in about…" She checked her wall clock and shouted, "20 minutes! I have to go Hotaru-chan! Bye!"

Our poor, little Tangerine. Late, yet again.

Mikan finally arrived at the tree, ten minutes late. She found no raven-haired boy and muttered, "He tells me to not be late and yet, he is not here."

"Ichigo-kara, you are late." Natsume said, jumping down from the tree.

"Sorry." She sheepishly whispered.

"…."

"Oh come on, Natsume! I was just ten minutes late! Forgive me?" She said, not forgetting to use her puppy-dog eyes on him.

He felt his eyes soften at the sight. He was never really able to resist those eyes, though his girlfriend didn't know that. He finally pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. The brunette sighed at the contact and closed her eyes.

"Oi, Polka." He said, turning back to his usual cold self.

Mikan opened one eye and her mouth instantly dropped. An opened red, velvet box revealing a ruby-studded ring was sitting on his palm.

"Marry me, polka." He said, more like ordered. His bangs were covering his eyes and a faint tinge of pink can be seen on his cheeks. Mikan didn't seem to notice his face but instead, her eyes were resting on the ring.

"Are you gonna say yes or just stare, looking like a fish?" He tried to get her attention.

"..."

"Oi, baka!"

She then turned her eyes on Natsume. _Finally.._He thought.

"Tch." He was getting annoyed and finally slipped the ring on Mikan's finger without her consent.

Feeling the unfamiliar weigh of the ring on her finger, she shook her head and shouted, "I didn't even say yes!"

"Shut up. You're so loud."

"You are unbelievable." She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

The lad had finally enough of her ranting and kissed her sweetly. She gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. And then it started to rain.

"Kissing in the rain. How romantic." A girl sarcastically said from somewhere behind the bushes to her companion.

"Hotaru, did you even tell Mikan-chan that you would film this?" Ruka asked his girlfriend.

"Do I look like someone who would ask permission?" Hotaru said, turning her cold face to his. Ruka knew better than to argue with her so he stayed quiet.

"You. When are you gonna propose to me, bunny boy?" She continued talking to the man.

Now, it's his turn to be shocked. "I, uh…I"

"Just kidding. Let's go. I don't want to watch them make out." She said, standing up to leave.

Ruka nodded his face a bright red. Unknown to him, his girlfriend took a shot of this for blackmailing purposes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

" The honeymoon part was the best" Natsume said in his teasing one.

"PERVERT!"

"Hn."

"Oh! And remember the time when I was pregnant?" She said, smiling at the memories.

"I hate that part." Natsume muttered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"HYUUGA NATSUME!" 21 year old Mikan Hyuuga shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Came the irritated voice of her husband. For 8 months, he had to endure his wife's cravings and crazy mood swings. Over those months, Hotaru and Ruka got married and their other friends too.

"Look at me! I'm huge and bloated! I look ugly and it's your entire fault!" She cried.

Natsume sighed as he pulled her into his arms and said, "Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful?" As he kissed her nose, cheeks, and lips.

"Aaw, thanks Natsume. You are so sweet!" She said with a sweet smile, "But, aren't those words from a song by Selena Gomez? You listen to her? Are you gay, man?"

Natsume let out a sigh of frustration at his wife's words. One minute she's sweet, the next, she's crazy.

A month passed and it was time. Mikan was rushed to the hospital and had hours of labor. And then, the doctor finally went out and told him that they had twins, a girl and a boy.

As he went inside the room, he saw his wife's tired face. He gently smiled at her barely-awake self and at his children she was holding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You know, Natsume, no matter how perverted you are, I will always love you." Mikan said, gazing lovingly at her husband.

"I love you too, polka." He said with a smirk, but in his eyes are smiling. He leaned forward to meet Mikan's lips.

"What are you doing?" Their daughter, Sakura, asked.

"Get a room, you woo." Their son, Ryui, said. He clearly got his attitude from his father.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Is it good? Bad? Tell me! Just click that review button! :D<p>

I hope ya like it! No flames, btw.


End file.
